ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Imprisonment
'''Imprisonment '''is the eleventh episode of TLOM, and the eleventh part of Chapter One. Synopsis Mig becomes stranded at Incarcecon and locked up falsely, after failing to stop Klemer from breaking out a major criminal named Tyere. Plot At Klemer's office in the center of Central City, reporters and many other people of the TV media are shown surrounding the front of it, with red carpeting lined up all around. Camera flashes are also seen with Klemer at a podium with a microphone facing him. Klemer waves the cameras down and then punches his fist onto the podium. (Klemer): OK, OK. LISTEN FOR A SECOND AND LET ME TALK! (Reporter #1): Sir, I must know, though. Why re- Klemer grabbed the reporter and threw him onto the ground. People screamed and began to back away. Klemer broke the microphone and threw it into the air. (Klemer): This is the last time I will say it. The reporters and cameramen all looked at him worried. Jackel and Testa guarded the doors. (Klemer): I have already set up a brand new system that will...help...aid this city and its police SYSTEM. Klemer put his hands behind his back and walked to the right, where a large curtain over a contraption was seen. He grabbed the bottom of the curtain and pulled it down. The audience gasped in shock. (Klemer): Public execution is a major, major priority in this town. Jails? Sure, for the minor offenses against MY ruling. (Reporter #1): Sir, you can't- (Klemer): You're fired. The reporter sighed and threw down her pad of notes. She then stormed away from the crowd. (Klemer): As I was saying, you will all learn to cooperate with my new set of rules. Do anything against my will and I swear it...you will face true terror if my name isn't Klemer Adaicus Krock. He stepped away. Reporters and cameramen flooded around him once more. Klemer walked next to Testa. (Klemer): Get them out of here. I'm busy. Testa nodded and fired crystal shards. Klemer opened his door and walked in, while screaming and thuds were heard. Klemer looked at Slim, who nodded at him. (Klemer): This better be ready. (Slim): It is. Klemer smiled. Outside, the reporters screamed in horror and tried to run when, suddenly, a large black jet emerged from the ground and took off towards the sky. It blasted into the air and disappeared in the clouds. (People): OH MY GOD! Mig, Clepron, and Dan appeared in the crowd while the rest ran away. They looked up angrily and seriously at the jet. Testa turned to them. (Clepron): Looks like Klemer is up to his old tricks. Dan and Clepron both grabbed their weapons. Dan stepped forward. Mig ran. (Dan): When isn't he? Testa saw Mig run up at him and fired off projectile shards. Mig jumped up and down, left and right to avoid the shards. He jumped onto the podium and looked up at Testa. (Mig): What's Klemmy Adaicus up to? Large, sharp diamonds petruded from Testa's fists. He jumped at Mig. Mig flipped back off the podium and landed on the carpet. He looked up at the smoke in the sky from the engines. (Mig): Aw man, that seems like fun. Clepron and Dan ran in front of Mig and fought Testa. Mig continued glaring up. (Mig): What are you up to... Mig turned his eyes back and saw a beam of electricity head at him. He quickly jumped to the left and saw Jackel running down the steps to his location. (Mig): I was wondering where you were. (Jackel): Klemer is on a business trip. (Mig): Ha, in space? How does that add up? Jackel blasted at Mig twice and missed both times. Mig jumped up on the edge of the wall and transformed into Warpspeed. He sped off the ledge and kicked Jackel into it. Warpspeed grabbed Jackel and threw him into it again. He then sped at Testa and spun a tornado around him. (Testa): Waahhhh! Warpspeed zoomed away and saw Testa fall down, who fainted from dizziness. Mig then transformed back. (Mig): We have to get to Klemer. (Clepron): Why? (Mig): Did you really just ask that? (Dan): Clepron's helicopter isn't exactly in mint condition, nor are the rocket components of my car. (Mig): Why take those when you have me? Mig dialed up Sting Ray and slammed down. His body began to jolt and morph. Wings exploded out of his shirt and skin. His eyes morphed, became bigger, and his antennas exploded out. His boy fully morphed. (Dan): You sure you can get us up there? (Sting Ray): Have you met me? ---- Meanwhile, Incarcecon, a maximum security space prison, is shown. Security guards in thick black armor are seen in buildings attached to the prison, awaiting for other ships to pass by so they can clear their entry. Just then, Klemer's black jet was shown emerging towards the prison. A guard moved forward towards a speaker. (Guard #1): Halt. Klemer, inside of his jet, looked at them and smiled. He slowed down his engines. (Klemer): Klemer Krock, here to deliever a criminal from Earth, specifically Central City. (Guard #1): We must inspect your ship, sir. We've had prisoners escaping recently due to false access into our facility. Hold still and wait about 5 minutes for any of our officers to aboard. (Klemer): Alright. Klemer sat back in his chair and grabbed an ice pistol. The door opened up 6 minutes later and two officers came in. Klemer shot them both and froze them solid. He then slammed his door shut and sped through. (Guard #1): SIR! The guards instantly ran to their stations and began to blast the ship with heavy machinery. Klemer blasted missiles into the door to Incarcecon and sped in. Alarms buzzed on. (Klemer): Hmm hm hm...hmmmm hm hm... Klemer busted through and landed the ship haphazardly. He thawed one officer, quickly subdued him, and put on his officer suit. Klemer then ran out of the ship while other officers ran to his ship. He reached into a slot inside of his suit and grabbed a keycard. He ran to the door, slid the card across he scanner, and ran in. An officer stopped him. (Officer): Who are you? (Klemer): Klem. (Officer): Alright, Klem, we need you in the mess hall, stat. Just a minor offense, no big deal, I need you to simply look after them while we tend to this break-in manner, ok? (Klemer): Sure. The officer nodded and ran into the landing bay. Klemer looked around and say the mess hall. Klemer instantly ran in and examined the prisoners and saw two fighting. He looked closer and saw that one of the ones fighting was a dark grey Opticoid with metallic plating on his shoulders and a robotic arm. He had a bigger muscular build and altered ears. (Klemer): Ah, there you are. Klemer ran over to the two and blasted a paralysis shock into the one fighting the Opticoid. The prisoners gasped. Klemer looked at the Opticoid. (Klemer): Tyere, right? (Tyere): Pfft what's it to you scumbag? You gonna throw me into a "special" cell or something? (Klemer): I'm not who I seem. Come with me. Tyere kicked Klemer down and held his foot over his stomach. He bent over him and raised his eye palms at his face. (Tyere): Who are you. (Klemer): Klemer...Krock...I'm here to set you free...would you like to join my organization? Tyere looked at Klemer and then smiled. ---- Outside of Incarcecon, smoke and fire were seen coming from where Klemer had broke through. Officers and guards surrounded the area in ships and platforms. Just then, Sting Ray landed in one and transformed back. A guard turned. (Guard #1): WHO ARE YOU SAVAGES? MORE TO COME AND KILL MORE GUARDS? He aimed his weapon up. (Mig): WHOA, HEY. TAKE IT EASY. (Dan): Sir we came here to deal with a very dangerous matter. A man in a black jet was coming over this way for an unknown purpose. May we check out the cause? (Guard): State your name. (Dan): Dan Tenison, here with Clepron Stargo and Mig Tenison. (Guard): Dan T...you may go right ahead in. Dan smiled. Mig and Clepron followed Dan into the hanger and saw the jet crashed on the ground with hundreds of guards and officers surrounding it. Dan, Clepron, and Mig peeled off oxygen-supplying chips tapped on their skin. (Mig): Guess we missed the fun. Dan looked around and squinted his eyes. He then saw a dead officer by the ship's door. Mig saw it too and ran to it. (Guard): No access. (Mig): Why isn't he wearing black armor? Where's his badge? (Guard): I said no access. (Mig): I asked a question. (Guard): I answered. Dan walked in front of them and then was shoved away by the guard. Mig and Clepron ran towards Dan and lifted him. Mig then looked at the doorway. (Mig): I wonder... Mig walked over to the door and looked at it closely. He tried waving his hand over the scanner. Clepron and Dan walked behind him. (Mig): Cover me. (Clepron): What are you doing? (Mig): Ringing the doorbell. He pressed the Gammatrix and quickly slammed down, becoming Puncherbot. Puncherbot busted the door open with two slams and ran around, looking. (Dan): This is hopeless. There's too many rooms. Puncherbot sighed and looked around. He saw a body in the mess hall. (Puncherbot): Follow me. Puncherbot ran into the mess hall and looked at the body. Mig transformed back and saw a scorch mark on his abdomen. He then saw the officer's armor on the ground. (Mig): Klemer left and killed someone. (Clepron): No way he would've gone through all of this trouble just to kill someone. Just then an officer aimed a gun at Mig's back. Mig turned around and looked at the officer. He was a dark green Petrosapien with a cut across his eye, a beard/mustache, and he wore a dark camouflage-like armor with symbols and rankings on it. The officer etched his head towards his communicator on his suit. (Officer): We have the suspect in the mess hall, over. (Dan): Suspect? (Officer): Stay out of this. Do you know him? (Mig): I didn't do crap to your facility. The officer zoomed his head forward and over Mig's chest. He smacked him against a wall. Clepron grabbed his Domo Gizmo. (Officer): YOU TWO better leave. Right now. (Clepron): But we- (Officer): Trying to smartmouth me son? (Dan): Sir, please. You can't- The officer shot gas at them. They coughed and then fell on the ground, knocked out. Mig got up and saw the officer towering over him. (Mig): Why are all Petrosapiens- Just then the officer blasted gas at him as well. He then grabbed Mig and cuffed him up. Other guard and officers ran in. (Guard): General Pikore, sir. You called us? (General Pikore): Take those two down there to an escape pod. Plot a course for Earth immediately. I'll deal with the suspect... The guards and officers nodded. They took Dan and Clepron and dragged him out. ---- In deep space, an Incarcecon ship is speeding away from the big prison. Klemer is shown piloting the ship while Tyere is facing out the window, sharpening a knife from the Incarcecon messhall. (Tyere): Thanks. Klemer didn't say a word. (Tyere): Hello? I said- (Klemer): I know. (Tyere): Why'd you do it? I hope you have a brain. (Klemer): What do you mean? Tyere got up and sprung out his knife. He smashed Klemer's face into the controls and threw him at the ground. He aimed the knife directly at his neck. (Tyere): You freed me, big mistake. You trusted me, bigger mistake. Klemer stuck a sharp device into Tyere which shocked him from the inside. He then kicked Tyere off him and onto the control box. (Klemer): All I want is to work with you, it's as simple as that. (Tyere): AGH WHY SHOULD I? (Klemer): I will launch you out of this ship at Incarcecon where they will find your frozen body wandering to their system. Then they will thaw you and kill you right away for escaping. (Tyere): Fine then. I need an explanation on this "organization." Is it an alien labor camp? (Klemer): I can make it one. (Tyere): Be serious. (Klemer): I am. (Tyere): Just tell me some INFORMATION. (Klemer): I read your record. You absolutely hate humans in any way, shape, or form, correct? (Tyere): Especially like you, yep. (Klemer): And you enjoy alien technology? You apparently helped steal the Gammatrix from its creator but you weren't aboard the ship when it happened yes? (Tyere): My crew died and crashed someplace. (Klemer): What if I told you that there's a human, specifically in Central City, that owns this Gammatrix? (Tyere): Go on. (Klemer): My organization is made up of aliens and a human. We all share the same hate for this kid and we need your help to help us kill him and take the Gammatrix. (Tyere): Kid? (Klemer): Miguel Tenison is his name. Age 16. (Tyere): And what is your plan when we kill him and take this Gammatrix? (Klemer): Let's not spoil ALL the fun. Tyere smirked and sat back in his chair. Klemer got back into his chair. (Tyere): I'd love to join. (Klemer): We'd love to have you. (Tyere): I thought as much. ---- Mig awoke. He looked around and then rubbed his eyes. He saw that his arms were chained together by energy cuffs. He quickly got up and saw that he was inside a large cell. (Mig): AGHHHH GET ME OUT. Mig ran to the forcefield wall and rammed into it. He fell down. (Mig): FUDGE. General Pikore stepped up in front of the forcefield. Mig quickly jumped up and began to punch at the field; nothing happened. (Mig): Ugh, you. (General Pikore): Do you not want to get out? (Mig): That's why I'm trying to get out, yea. (General Pikore): CUT THE SARCASM AND SHOW SOME RESPECT, SON. I am General Pikore. I am your enemy, the vicious and most brutal enemy you can ever imagine. (Mig): I've seen worse in Scooby Doo. General Pikore grabbed onto the forcefield, startling Mig. (General Pikore): DO NOT toy with me kid. I'm not up for tests. (Mig): How about a quiz? General Pikore smashed the ground, causing even the inside of Mig's cell to shake. General Pikore punched the forcefield. (General Pikore): WHAT. DID. I. JUST. SAY!!!!!!!!! (Mig): What are you gonna do? Just jumpscare me until I finally ignore you? You can't do squat with me trapped in here. (General Pikore): UGGHH. General Pikore began to march away with his arms behind his back. Mig held against the forcefield and looked at him. (Mig): YES, OH YES, THE VICIOUS AND BRUTAL GENERAL PIKORE HAS GIVEN UP ON A 16-YEAR-OLD HUMAN! General Pikore blasted a shard at a panel next to Mig's cell. A metal cage drooped down and covered over the cell, locking Mig away in the darkness of his small cell. Mig sat on the floor. (Mig): Like you can make me stay here... He reached his hand to the Gammatrix but nothing worked. He then looked over at his bed. He threw his arm onto his bed and slapped the Gammatrix all around it. He tilted it and rubbed it across his bed. The core activated up, revealing AHDO dialed in. (Mig): Aha, they think I'm so dumb. Mig smashed it down and broke free from the cuffs. AHDO walked to the forcefield. He opened his mouth and arms and blasted it. The entire cell vibrated violently. The panel shook and exploded, causing the metal slide and the forcefield to go down. (AHDO): Too easy. Prisoners in the other cells roared and looked up at him. (Prisoner #1): AYE, CAN YOU SET US FREE TOO BRAH? AHDO blasted him back with a sonic boom and walked to the door. General Pikore marched in and punched AHDO extremely hard. AHDO flew back into a wall. (AHDO): Agh! General Pikore stood. Crystal spikes exploded out of his armor. He broke them off and threw them as weapons. AHDO dodged from them and saw them smash into the wall. (General Pikore): You have committed SO many crimes. It is unbelievable. (AHDO): Why did you lock me up? General Pikore then shot shards out of his fists. AHDO tried dodging and was injured. He fell down to his knees and threw a sonic ball at him. General Pikore fell and slid into a wall. AHDO marched up in front of him and aimed his palms. (General Pikore): I won't let my own prisoners kill me. He formed two large diamond sculpture to come out of the ceiling and the ground. They smashed AHDO together and trapped him. Mig transformed back and slid off. (General Pikore): Now...what say you in your defense son? He grabbed a medium-sized weapon and aimed it down at Mig. Mig looked up and silently gasped. (General Pikore): Very well. (Mig): WAIT! General Pikore's weapon was shot out of his hand. Clepron walked into the room and raised Mig up. He then aimed his Domo Gizmo at him. (Clepron): What say YOU in YOUR defense, general. (General Pikore): Ugh. (Mig): I want you to tell me why I shouldn't have my partner and I ki- (General Pikore): You set a prisoner free from here and killed another one. (Mig): No I didn't. (General Pikore): DON'T LIE TO ME. (Clepron): HE DIDN'T GENERAL. Me and the other guy, Dan, tried to find the guy, Klemer, who broke into this place and set the prisoner free. (General Pikore): Dear god...I am so sorry. I didn't know. It seemed all suspicious. It was quite the surprise. (Mig): Oh you're sorry? (General Pikore): Yes, I am. (Mig): Alright. (General Pikore): But that means we have a huge emergency. The one who broke in here left with Tyere, one of our most dangerous prisoners that was ever kept here. (Clepron): Did you catch where he went? (General Pikore): He stole one of our fighter jets. (Mig): Let's go. Now. ---- Back in Central City, Jackel and Testa awaited Klemer's arrival in the lawn of the office. A bright light flashed and the stolen jet landed safely inside the underground chamber. Klemer emerged from it as Testa and Jackel stood and waited. (Klemer): It was a success. (Testa): I see that it was. (Jackel): Then where is the prize? Tyere walked out of the chamber, crossing his arms and staring at Jackel and Testa. (Tyere): Sup. (Klemer): Men, meet Jackel, Opticoid prisoner at Incarcecon. Well, that has changed. FORMER prisoner. (Testa): This is Tyere right? (Tyere): Yup. You must be ummmm, Tesla? (Testa): Idiot, Testa. (Jackel): So Tyere is the last of our list...then that means we're all complete and ready for whatever is to come. (Klemer): Mig is locked up, the poor scum. I don't know what has happened to his partners, the alien and his uncle. Sting Ray appeared landing on Earth with Clepron and Dan. He dropped them down and transformed back himself. They all stared at Klemer and his gang. (Mig): Is? Pay attention to current events. Just then another Incarcecon ship arrived at the area. General Pikore got out when it landed. (Klemer): Ah what a lovely surprise. I thought we'd have to organize an attack on you but LOOKIE HERE. You're already in front of us, nice. (Mig): Shut up. Tyere stepped forward and smiled. (General Pikore): Tyere, sir, I believe you're supposed to be inside a- Tyere blasted General Pikore with an energy ray. He fell over by his ship. Dan ran to him. (Mig): 2 on 4? Whatever. Mig slammed down the Gammatrix and instantly transformed into Battery Acid. Klemer nodded and walked towards his building. Tyere, Jackel, and Testa jumped forward and attacked. Battery Acid swerved around their blasts and bullets. He slopped into the air and crashed down over Testa, burning the diamond slightly. Testa launched Battery Acid off and into the grass where a large hole burned. Clepron shielded himself from Jackel's intense electric attacks. Jackel floated into the air and found Clepron hiding behind a boulder. He immediately fired at him and blew the boulder up. Clepron rolled over to the side and shot energy arrows at Jackel. Some hit him and caused him to crash down. Tyere looked at Clepron and fired a giant freeze beam from his center eye at his weapon. Clepron threw it and angrily glared. (Tyere): Oh PFFFF, you wanna take on- AHDO blasted Tyere with a small soundwave, causing him to fall. Tyere, angry, turned to his location and blasted fire from his eyes on his arms. AHDO floated into the air and launched a sonic ball at him. (Tyere): AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! AHDO floated down and sank his claws into his eyes, causing him to wince and scream. Clepron ran over to help aid them but Jackel blasted him across the lawn. Testa got up and pounded Clepron with his feet four times. Clepron then threw his legs back and bounced off Testa. Dan and General Pikore ran forward and began attacking Testa and Jackel. Tyere laid over AHDO while the two struggled to push each other. (Tyere): I have the higher ground. (AHDO): I don't need it. AHDO opened his chest and shot an intense sonic ray at Tyere. The glass of Klemer's officer shattered apart. General Pikore's ship exploded and the trees and animals nearby fell. AHDO got up and transformed back. General Pikore marched forward and threw a defeated Testa to the ground. He grabbed his communicator. (General Pikore): Teleport me to the jail room. He looked at Mig and nodded. He saluted him and then teleported away with Testa. Mig looked at Dan who punched Jackel down. Tyere fell down over Jackel. (Mig): That seemed a little too...where's Klemer... (Clepron): I think he escaped. (Mig): I know where the loser is. Mig marched into Klemer's building and looked around. Dan and Clepron followed inside. (Mig): The office. Mig busted the down the door as Iceitope. He looked around and saw a vacant office. He then looked at the underground lair and the secret rooms around; nothing. (Iceitope): He's obviously not in here. (Clepron): Something's not right about this place. (Iceitope): Then let's GO. Iceitope walked to the secret entrance to the building and broke it open. Bombs and TNT were shown inside it about to explode. Iceitope quickly turned, grabbed Dan and Clepron, and ran out. The building immediately exploded and erupted in flames. Pieces of it flew into the air and all around. Smoke and ash surrounded nearby streets. Clepron and Dan were outside and the rubble and looked around. (Clepron): MIG!??? Mig walked out of the rubble, wobbling around and cracked. He fell face down and transformed back. Dan ran and dragged him away where more smaller explosions occurred. Mig got up and looked at the mess. (Mig): Lord...he planned to kill us. Clepron looked around and saw Tyere and Jackel missing. (Clepron): This was obviously a diverson. (Mig): YA DON'T SAY. (Clepron): Tyere and Jackel are missing...at least we know that Testa was captured. (Dan): We'll run into them later. (Mig): DO YOU GUYS NOT REALIZE WHAT IS GOING ON HERE? They have completed their team. They needed Tyere. Who CARES if Testa is gone? They have Tyere who is basically 5 Testas. (Dan): You're right. (Mig): We can't think of them the same way again. When we face them next, it's the last time. Clepron and Dan looked up at the smoke and fire rising from the mess. Clepron narrowed his eyes. ---- THE END Major Events *Klemer Krock puts his laws into place in Central City. *Incarcecon is seen and visited. *Tyere debuts. *General Pikore debuts. *Tyere becomes apart of Klemer's gang, specifically the last member. *Testa is taken into custody of General Pikore. *Klemer's mayor building is destroyed. **Jackel, Tyere, Slim, and Klemer have also mysteriously disappeared. Characters *Mig Tenison *Clepron Stargo *Dan Tenison *General Pikore Villains *Klemer Krock *Testa *Jackel *Slim Slo'Gan (cameo) *Tyere Aliens *Warpspeed *Sting Ray (x2; 2nd time, cameo) *Puncherbot *AHDO (x2) *Battery Acid *Iceitope Trivia *1/5 of Klemer's gang is taken away (Testa). *General Pikore is confirmed to appear a few more times in the serious. **Testa will also appear later. Category:Episodes Category:The Legend of Mig Category:NUKEMS WINS Category:NUKEMS WINS Cartoons